eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Qeynos Outlying Areas Timeline
found in The Peat Bog]] Prior to the revamp of Qeynos in LU64, new adventurers arrived from Queen's Colony in one of the Qeynos Villages some time between levels 5 and 10. They were then prompted to do the Qeynos Villages Timeline, which would then lead them either The Peat Bog (Starcrest Commune and Nettleville), Oakmyst Forest (Graystone Yard and Castleview Hamlet), or The Forest Ruins (Baubbleshire and Willow Wood). After completing their short racial quest series, they would be directed to The Caves. With the removal of the Qeynos Villages in LU64, adventurers seeking better gear should venture to Greater Faydark or Timorous Deep. *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of Decemeber 2017. *''NOTE: Always start book quests before you begin killing everything!!!'' __TOC__ The Peat Bog Main Quests Starts at: Lieutenant Dawson #'Reclaiming the Bog' #'Mysterious Machine' #'Ambushed' #'On the Move' #'A Final Foe' #'Reinforcements' #*Sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves. Side Quests *'Muck Slime' (offered by Ferius Mentus ) Good-alignment only: *'Bog Sludge Hunt' (offered by Knight-Captain Santis ) Dropped Quests *'Far Seas Direct Requisition PBG0162' (examine Far Seas Trading Requisition PBG0162, a chest drop from any mob in the zone) *'Far Seas Direct Requisition PBG0295' (examine Far Seas Trading Requisition PBG0295, a chest drop from any mob in the zone) Book Quests *'Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging' Other Quests These quests involve the zone, but are of a separate journal category: *Badger Pelts for Diggs (offered by Diggin Diggs in Qeynos Capitol District ) *Sobering Remedy (offered by Vondorinsarnoo in Qeynos Capitol District ) *Toxic Glands for Erollisi's Bane (offered by Foster Graham in Qeynos Capitol District ) *Restocking Bog Faerie Wings (offered by Varion Smitelin in Qeynos Capitol District ) Removed Quests *Information Acquisition *The Unfortunate Earth Oakmyst Forest Main Quests Starts at: Lieutenant Charlin #'Natural Causes?' #'Cause for Investigation' #'A Citizen's Request' #'An Important Meeting' #'Clean Up' #'Reinforcements' #*Sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves. Side Quests #'Feed the Sapling' (offered by Scholar Neola ) #'Judgement of the Dryads' #'Destroy the Corruption' *'Glowmyst Juice' (offered by Toppa Doppster ) *'Proof of Poachers' (offered by Steward Tredo ) Examined Quests *'An Ode To Oakmyst' (examine a '''rock' at )'' Dropped Quests *'Far Seas Requisition OKF063' (examine Far Seas Direct Requisition #OKF063, a chest drop from mystails) *'Far Seas Requisition OKF050' (examine Far Seas Direct Requisition #OKF050, a chest drop from mystails) Book Quests *'Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging' Other Quests These quests involve the zone, but are of a separate journal category: *Gathering Glowmyst (offered by Bermo in Qeynos Capitol District ) *Refill the Oakmyst Spider Silk Jars (offered by Varion Smitelin in Qeynos Capitol District ) Removed Quests *Runed Acorn *Druid's Legacy The Forest Ruins Main Quests Starts at: Acting Lieutenant Germain #'News for Germain' #'Favors' #'Returning to the Disturbance' #'Uncover the Caches' #'Lure' #'Reinforcements' #*Sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves Side Quests #'Vaughn's Stuff' (offered by Outlander Vaughn) #'Letter for Hunter Forestdeep' *'Snapper Shells' (offered by Therven Senshun ) Good-alignment only: *'Forest Ruins Volunteer' (offered by Sergeant at Arms Uthros ) Dropped Quests *'Far Seas Direct Requisition FRN0378' (examine Far Seas Trading Requisition FRN0378, a chest drop from badgers) *'Far Seas Direct Requisition FRN0931' (examine Far Seas Trading Requisition FRN0931, a chest drop from badgers) *'Lost Spellbook Fragments' (examine A spellbook fragment) Book Quests *'Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging' Other Quests These quests involve the zone, but are of a separate journal category: *Finding Bait (offered by Tacklemaster Moyna at the Qeynos Harbor ) *Sleek Wolf Hides (offered by Erwin Rohand inside The Mermaid's Lure at the Qeynos Harbor in Qeynos Province District ). :*''Note'': This quest can be done in multiple locations. *Barbaric Chores (offered by Feodra Iceslayer in Qeynos Capitol District ) :*''Note'': This quest can be done in multiple locations. *Embers for Xoort (offered by Sage Xoort in Qeynos Capitol District ) *Fight the Forgotten Guardians (offered by Marshal Surefoot in Qeynos Province District ) The Caves Main Quests Starts at: Consul Bree #'A Lack of Information' #'Hit Them Where it Hurts' #'An Explosive Idea' (offered by Emma Torque at ) #'Destroying the Foundation' #'Elements of a Ritual' #'High Shaman of the Rockpaw' #'A Note from the Qeynos Quartermaster' #*Leads to Antonica and the Antonica Timeline. Side Quests *'Studies in Speciation' (offered by Kahla Ulno at ) *'The Gnollish Menace' (offered by Lieutenant Delsun at ) Dropped Quests #'Alabaster for the Mages' (examine A chunk of alabaster, a chest drop from any mob in the zone) #'Far Seas Direct Requisition CVS0276' (examine Far Seas Direct Requisition Order CVS0276, a chest drop from any mob in the zone) #'Far Seas Direct Requisition CVS0431' (exameine Far Seas Direct Requisition Order CVS0431, a chest drop from any mob in the zone) Book Quests *'Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging' Other Quests These quests are involve the zone, but are of a separate journal category: *Anti-venom Components for Brendan (offered by Medic Brendan in North Qeynos ) *Barbaric Chores (offered by Feodra Iceslayer in Qeynos Capitol District ) :*''Note'': This quest can be done in multiple locations. *Batwing Crunchies for Jerben (offered by Jerben Sleepwell in Qeynos Province District ) Collections *Feather collection (note: Oakmyst Forest only) *Shell collection (note: The Forest Ruins only) *Plain butterfly collection *Regal butterfly collection (note: slightly rarer than other butterflies) *Spotted butterfly collection *Striped butterfly collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Cracked bone fragments collection *Shattered bone fragments collection